Shooting Star
by Miss Just
Summary: Eles vivem num mundo de fama onde nada é como deveria. Amor, amizade e traição. "You're my love, my sin... my shooting star" UA
1. By Starlight

**Avisos:  
**A fic contém linguagem forte, traição em vários contextos e cenas de violência e de sexo.  
Algum problema contra isso, o **x** no canto superior direito serve para alguma coisa.  
Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

**Agradecimentos:  
**À Giu, que betou e ia perdendo a cabeça com o pt-pt e, depois disso, ainda ia matando o meu word por ser idiota.  
E à Fla que leu, mesmo odiando os shippers, e sem incentivou a continuar a escrever.  
Thank you, dears^^

* * *

_**Para a Sami e para a Giu, happy B-day, dears.**_

* * *

_**Shooting Star  
**"You're my love, my sin... my shooting star."_

**Track 1:  
**"_By Starlight"_

Estava sentada na poltrona de veludo branco, um braço apoiado sobre o joelho flectido, deixando a mão que segurava um cigarro pendurada, o outro braço dobrado, com os dedos longos e finos a apoiar o rosto. A janela a seu lado estava aberta, o barulho típico da cidade mal chegava ao décimo sétimo andar do hotel, pelo que, o silêncio era quase total, sendo apenas quebrado pela música baixa que fugia do rádio.

O cigarro já estava meio queimado e ela não percebia, estava completamente entregue aos seus pensamentos, alheia a tudo o que se passava à sua volta. A taça de champagne que se encontrava sobre a pequena mesa de chá já estava quase vazia e os relâmpagos da tempestade que não tardaria a começar reflectiam-se no copo alto e cristalino.

Uma música nova começou a tocar na rádio, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Conhecia aquela música bem demais, conhecia-a mesmo antes dela ter sido lançada, ou não seria amiga de um dos membros daquela banda. Sentiu um sorriso maldoso começar a aparecer em os seus lábios vermelhos. Não podia negar que gostava da música, gostava do que ela transmitia e gostava do real significado dela. Não podia negar _a si mesma_, porque, na frente de outros, aquela era apenas mais uma música qualquer.

Levantou-se, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro e pegando no copo de champagne. Bebeu um gole enquanto caminhava pelo quarto, fazendo o robe semi-transparente deslizar atrás de si e o som das suas sandálias de salto contrastar com a música que ainda tocava. Mordeu levemente o lábio e avançou para a sua cama ao som da melodia. Deixou o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e atirou-se para o meio das almofadas.

Pegou no cell-phone que se encontrava ao lado do copo que tinha acabado de pousar e viu que tinha uma mensagem escrita. "Onde estás?" era apenas o que dizia. Gargalhou. Não se ia dar ao trabalho de lhe responder, afinal ele sabia perfeitamente onde ela estava. Mesmo assim, não estava ali. E Bellatrix apostava que sabia exactamente onde ele encontrava.

Revirou os olhos e marcou um número no cell-phone. Esperou apenas alguns segundos até ouvir a voz grossa e profunda de quem esperava. Sorriu de forma perversa para si mesma ao ouvi-lo e o seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando percebeu que tinha acabado de o acordar.

- Onde está a tua namorada? - perguntou, simplesmente, em voz baixa e suave.

O silêncio fez-se ouvir do outro lado da linha. Bella sabia perfeitamente que aquele homem não teria gostado de a ouvir e muito mesmo de ter de pensar numa resposta para aquela pergunta.

- O que é que queres? - indagou o homem, tentando escapar à pergunta e parecendo levemente chateado.

- Onde está a tua namorada? - repetiu Bellatrix, rebolando na cama e mordendo o lábio.

- Bella - murmurou o homem. - Por favor, hoje não.

- Catorze, trinta e dois. Não faças barulho - disse ela, desligando a chamada e gargalhando em seguida.

Deixou o cell-phone sobre as almofadas e levantou-se da cama, aproximando-se da janela que deixara aberta. Entretanto, começara a chover. Bella gostava da chuva. Uma das suas melhores sessões fotográficas tinha sido à chuva e fora, sem dúvida, a que gerara as suas fotos mais populares. Foi essa sessão que a estabelecera definitivamente como top-model, anos antes.

Na rádio, começara mais uma vez a tocar a mesma música de antes. Afinal, aquela era a música que estava em primeiro lugar nos tops de todo o mundo, era óbvio que tocaria de cinco em cinco minutos na rádio e nos canais de música da televisão. Bella encostou a cabeça na parede, perto da janela, deixando-se trautear a música que tão bem conhecia. Era apenas naqueles momentos de solidão que ela tinha o prazer de o fazer.

Subitamente, ouviu a porta do quarto a abrir sem qualquer barulho, tal como ela lhe ordenara. Não se moveu, limitou-se a ficar como estava, mordendo o lábio levemente e contendo-se para não deixar escapar um sorriso maldoso. Não tardou a sentir os braços fortes e definidos que ela tão bem conhecia em volta da sua cintura, assim como lábios sobre o seu pescoço e, claro, a fragrância que ele usava sobre o seu corpo. Virou-se, afundando as mãos nos cabelos negros dele e roubando-lhe um beijo fugaz e cheio de pecado. Sorriu perversamente e olhou-o nos olhos, vendo o desejo louco e o remorso daquele acto, vendo a dependência dele vidrada nas suas íris claras.

- Onde está a tua namorada? - perguntou pela terceira vez.

- Bella... - sussurrou com dor e alguma mágoa.

Bellatrix beijou-o novamente, sorrindo por entre o beijo, sedenta por o obrigar a pecar _mais uma vez_, colando os dois corpos, descendo a mão subtil pelo peito dele, fazendo-a desaparecer dentro das jeans do homem. Ele rodou e prensou-a na parede, ao lado da janela, apertando um dos seios da morena e puxando-lhe a única peça de lingerie que ela vestia para baixo com alguma urgência, deixando marcas vermelhas pelas pernas alvas da mulher.

Beijou-a com intensidade e provocação, sentindo que ela já se livrara do seu cinto e havia aberto os botões da suas jeans. Deixou-a baixar-lhe a roupa e levantou-a, segurando-a pelas pernas, prendendo-a mais forte contra a parede, invadindo a intimidade dela sem qualquer delicadeza, como que querendo esquecer o acto que cometia através da força e brutalidade. Ouviu-a gemer alto e sorriu com isso, aumentando o ritmo, desejando arrancar mais e mais gemidos de onde aquele veio.

Bella cravou as unhas nas costas dele, deixando arranhões vermelhos e marcas explícitas do pecado. Cruzou as pernas sobre os quadris dele, puxando-o ainda mais para si, saboreando cada novo movimento. Mordeu novamente o lábio e, quando se sentia cada vez mais perto do clímax, aproximou lentamente a boca do ouvido dele.

- Onde está a tua namorada? - repetiu, olhando novamente para ele, fixando as suas íris e deixando que um sorriso malicioso surgisse ao ver uma sombra escurecer a sua alma, ao mesmo tempo que a música terminava na rádio.

_E este foi o mais recente êxito de Marauders, Shooting Star._

- Onde está a tua namorada, James?

**. x .**

"_By starlight I'll kiss you  
__And promise to be your one and only"_

A voz dele era grave, rouca, arrepiantemente provocante, suave e sedutora. Era tal e qual como ela ouvia todos os dias na rádio e na televisão, era perfeita e fazia-a sonhar. E ela gostava de sonhar, gostava de se abstrair da realidade por míseros segundos, gostava de, sempre que lhe era possível, ligar o mp3 e ouvir a sua voz, deixando-se levar num universo de sonhos e fantasias.

"_I'll make you feel happy  
__And leave you to be lost in mine"_

E, se no mp3 a voz dele era o suficiente para a fazer sorrir discretamente, quando ele cantava baixinho no seu ouvido, com os lábios tão próximos da sua pele, deixando-a sentir a respiração quente que ele tinha, não era preciso mais nada para que Lily se sentisse completa, feliz.

Aquele era um desses momentos. Ela estava deitada no chão do jardim do hotel, encarando o céu estrelado, apenas visível naquela área de maior escuridão. Olhava para as estrelas, esperando ver uma cair para lhe pedir o seu desejo enquanto a voz dele lhe soava baixinho ao ouvido, quase um sussurro, entoando a música de que ela tanto gostava, aquela que ainda não tinha sido divulgada, aquela que ele cantava exclusivamente para ela. Tinha o corpo envolto pelos braços fortes dele, sentindo-o acariciar os seus cabelos rubros, sorrindo a cada leve toque dos lábios dele na sua pele.

Lily esquecia o mundo naqueles momentos, esquecia tudo o que existia para além deles, das estrelas e da música que lhe era sussurrada ao ouvido. Não importava nada nem ninguém, não importava a sua carreira como modelo, não importavam os fans, não importava a banda dele nem os rumores que corriam as páginas das revistas de todo o mundo... simplesmente nada importava.

"_By starlight I know you  
__As lovely as a wish granted true"_

Desviou os olhos dos céus. Ela não precisava de uma estrela cadente quando o seu desejo estava ali, e fixou as íris verdes nos olhos claros dele. Sorriu-lhe, passando-lhe uma mão delicada sobre os cabelos negros, tocando ao de leve com o seu nariz no dele, encostando os lábios carmim aos que ainda cantavam para ela, roubando-lhe um beijo tímido e o final da canção.

E ela sabia que não o deveria fazer, sabia que era um erro, que lhe iria fazer mal continuar com aquilo. Sabia que ele era pior que uma droga, sabia que estava viciada, obcecada, desejosa de mais e mais daquele _amor_ que apenas a iria ferir quando chegasse a altura de dizer _acabou_. Mas não conseguia desistir daquela sensação, não conseguia desistir dele e de ser feliz ao seu lado. Por mais mal que lhe fizesse, por mais feridas que lhe deixasse abertas no corpo e alma... Lily precisava dele, precisava de o amar.

- Lily - chamou ele, afastando os seus lábios apenas por alguns milímetros, olhando-a nos olhos, acariciando a sua face. - Aqui não. Podem ver-nos e isso seria desastroso.

- Eu pensei que tu eras aventureiro - alfinetou a ruiva, enroscando-se mais no corpo dele.

- Não nesta situação - murmurou, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios dela e levantando-se, trazendo-a consigo. - Vem ter ao meu quarto.

- Vem ter ao meu - disse-lhe. - Eu deixo a porta aberta.

Afastou-se do corpo quente dele, largou a mão que segurava a sua e sorriu-lhe enquanto se encaminhava para sair do jardim do hotel e regressar ao seu quarto. Entrou no edifício por uma porta lateral. Sabia que iria estar um grupo de fans dele no hall principal e não queria misturar-se com elas. Eram raparigas demasiado barulhentas, atrevidas e iriam, certamente, tentar arrancar qualquer coisa dele. E isso Lily não pretendia ver. Ela sabia que os Marauders eram uma banda extremamente famosa e namorar com um deles era uma dor de cabeça, principalmente quando as fans apareciam. Por isso, preferia ignorar as raparigas histéricas e, se possível, evitá-las.

Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o vigésimo andar. Em poucos segundos, estava onde pretendia e rapidamente entrou no seu quarto, deixando a porta encostada, tal como havia dito que faria. Tirou o casaco e deixou-o algures em cima de uma cadeira, dirigindo-se ao mini-bar que tinha no quarto. Pegou numa garrafa de whisky e serviu-se de uma dose pequena, o suficiente para deixar o sabor na boca.

Respirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça e abrindo a janela, deixando que o ar fresco entrasse e permitindo-se ver as estrelas por mais uns segundos. Caminhou até à sua cama, deitou-se e fechou os olhos, cantando baixinho a [i]_sua_[/i] música. Deixou-se ficar assim, perdida entre a melodia que entoava e os ruídos que o vento provocava no quarto, entregue a pensamentos suaves e algo dispersos. Sorriu ao ouvir o leve click da porta a fechar e passos na sua direcção.

- Canta para mim - pediu Lily, abrindo os olhos e vendo o moreno aproximar-se e deitar-se a seu lado, envolvendo o corpo dela com os braços. - Canta para mim, Sirius.

* * *

**N.A.:** Prontinho, primeiro cap da fic doidinha da Jay postado x)  
São 10 caps e serão postados com regularidade.  
Reviews são bem vindas!  
_Just_


	2. Let It Rock

**Track 2:  
**"_Let It Rock"_

O brilho das luzes e a imensidão dos flashes das câmaras eram algo a que Lily se habituara desde cedo. Ser uma top-model exigia que ela soubesse lidar com toda a agitação de uma sessão de fotografias e com o stress de alcançar o que lhe era pedido. Mas uma coisa era pousar para fotógrafos, tanto em estúdios como no exterior, num ambiente de puro profissionalismo. Outra coisa completamente diferente era fazer uma sessão fotográfica para uma conhecida revista de moda onde o modelo que a acompanhava nas imagens era um dos vocalistas da banda mais popular do momento e existiam dezenas de fans histéricas por perto para gritar, chorar, dizer obscenidades e arrastar a asa para o dito homem. Muito bem, isso já era o suficiente para deixar Lily irritada, porém, e apenas para complicar ainda mais a situação, o dito modelo era, nada mais nada menos, que o seu namorado e estava, descaradamente, a sorrir e a acenar para o bando de loucas.

- Lily, relaxa - disse-lhe o namorado, colocando-lhe o braço sobre os ombros e sorrindo para a câmara. - Ignora-as e diverte-te a fotografar comigo. Nós nunca tínhamos feito uma sessão juntos.

- Como queres que relaxe quando aquelas galinhas estão completamente estridentes e quando tu estás a sorrir para elas? - indagou a ruiva, retirando o braço dele sobre os meus ombros e sorrindo maldosamente para a câmara. - Explicas-me como fazer isso, James?

- Ok, terminámos esta parte - informou o fotógrafo principal. - Recomeçaremos em dez minutos no estúdio dois.

Lily retirou o casaco que usava para a sessão e deixou-o em cima de qualquer coisa enquanto se afastava de James. Este ainda olhou para as fans, mas, ao ver a atitude irritada da namorada, achou que deveria segui-la. Caminhou a passo apressado atrás da ruiva, tocando-lhe no ombro e virando quando já se encontravam longe do cenário e dos olhares curiosos das fans.

- Eu tenho de fazer isto! - exclamou o homem, segurando delicadamente o braço dela. - Elas são minhas fans, eu tenho de ser receptivo com elas se quero que a banda continue a ter sucesso. São elas que compram os nosso discos, que ouvem as nossas músicas, que lotam todos os nossos concertos. São elas que nos fazem, Lily.

- Mas eu tenho o direito de não gostar delas - replicou a modelo, cruzando os braços. - Tu também não gostas que eu pose com modelos homens e, no entanto, eu não digo nada quando tens as tuas crises de ciúmes.

- É diferente - bufou o Potter, levantando os braços e levando-os aos cabelos completamente bagunçados.

- Claro que é! - concordou Lily, virando costas e dirigindo-se ao camarim para trocar de roupa. - Os modelos são profissionais e estão a trabalhar, as fans são idiotas e apenas querem ir para a cama com algum de vocês!

Abriu a porta do camarim com rapidez e fechou-a bruscamente, antes de permitir que James respondesse à sua declaração. Encostou a testa na porta fechada e ouviu os passos do namorado a afastarem-se devagar. Eles já tinham tido aquela discussão algumas vezes e, em todas elas, o resultado era aquele. Suspirou, irritada, aproximando-se do espelho e do local onde tinha as roupas da próxima sessão. Sentou-se num sofá que ali existia, retirando os sapatos de salto dos pés e deixando a cabeça pender completamente para trás.

E então ouviu uma gargalhada alta, vinda do corredor, que ela conhecia e, sinceramente, detestava. Revirou os olhos, lamentando-se mentalmente por ter de partilhar, dentro de segundos, o mesmo camarim com a dona daquela voz e, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta de rompante, e fechada da mesma forma, e algo a embater contra a parede, levantou o rosto apenas para ver o que ela desejaria que não passasse de um pesadelo muito mau.

Bellatrix, que tinha estado numa sessão de fotografias de roupas elegantes e formais, entrara no cómodo sem se dignar a ver se alguém lá se encontrava e estava, literalmente, jogada na parede, entregue a um beijo tremendo e com os braços em volta do pescoço e costas e as mãos perdidas pelos cabelos negros do modelo que estivera a posar com ela. E, se o facto dela estar a transformar aquele beijo numa cena quase digna de classificação para maiores de dezoito, revelando, entre quatro paredes, a promíscua que ela era, não chegasse, talvez o facto do modelo com quem ela estava a partilhar aquele momento fosse o outro vocalista da banda de James, oito anos mas novo que ela e _primo_ dela, fosse o suficiente para que Lily ficasse admirada.

Mas não era por nenhum desses motivos que a ruiva tossiu forçadamente, chamando a atenção dos dois e encarando-os como se pretendesse esfolá-los vivos ali. Era o facto de Bella estar, literalmente, entre os mesmo braços que a havia segurado na noite anterior, beijando os mesmos lábios que haviam cantado para Lily e querendo o mesmo corpo que ela julgava ser, em parte, dela. Era apenas porque era Bella quem estava a deliciar-se com o corpo de Sirius, e não ela.

- Oh, Evans! - exclamou Bellatrix, fingindo surpresa e ajeitando as roupas que se encontravam amassadas. - Não te tínhamos visto.

- Eu percebi - comentou a ruiva, olhando furiosamente para o homem antes de pegar na primeira roupa da sua próxima sessão e preparar-se para sair. - Continuem, eu estava mesmo de saída.

- Eu também vou - informou o moreno, sacudindo os cabelos e abrindo a porta à ruiva. - A minha próxima sessão é contigo. Até logo, Bella.

Lily saiu do camarim mais irritada do que estava quando entrara. Caminhava rápido e com passos pesados, desejando que ele não se aproximasse e, acima de tudo, que não lhe dirigisse a palavra. Mas, como quando Sirius Black faz parte do assunto, nada do que ela planejava saía como deveria, ele logo estava a puxá-la pelo braço, entrando numa sala escura e apertando o corpo dela contra o seu, deixando propositadamente os seus lábios a míseros centímetros de distância.

- Larga-me, Sirius! - rosnou ela, batendo com o punho no peito dele tentando afastar-se. - Larga-me!

- Só quando parares com esse ataque! - avisou o Black, segurando-a com mais força. - Vais arruinar a sessão com esse humor.

- Eu quero lá saber da merda da sessão - praguejou Evans, rendendo-se após verificar que realmente não conseguia afastar-se de Sirius.

- É claro que queres saber, é o teu trabalho! - protestou ele, encarando-a. - Eu e o resto da banda estamos aqui como golpe publicitário, se ficarmos mal nas fotografias, azar, mas contigo não é assim! - ele fez uma breve pausa e passou os dedos sobre uma mecha de cabelo de Lily. - Eu e a Bella não significa nada.

- Não foi isso que eu vi! - declarou ela, desviando o olhar. - Da forma como ela te agarrava parece que 'nada' não é realmente a palavra certa!

- É sexo, Lily. Apenas sexo e puramente físico - explicou o Black, apoiando a mão sobre o queixo dela e obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Aposto que é assim com todas! - rosnou ela, relutante em permanecer a olhá-lo.

- Claro que não - negou ele, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e esboçando um sorriso enviesado enquanto de aproximava lentamente. - Com as outras é sexo. Contigo faço amor.

**. x .**

- Onde está a tua namorada, James?

A voz de Bella, maldosa e traiçoeira, causava-lhe um arrepio de cada vez que a ouvia. Ele virou o rosto, roçando levemente a sua face na face da mulher e deixando os seus lábios quase encostados aos dela. Ele odiava aquela pergunta, odiava que Bellatrix sempre soubesse provocá-lo com suspeitas e desconfianças, odiava que ela o manipulasse e, acima de tudo, ele odiava saber que o excitava o facto dela fazer tudo aquilo.

Respirou fundo, inalando o aroma quente e selvagem dela, segurando-se para não se mover mais, ou corria o risco de alguém os poder ver. A mulher gargalhou baixinho, ao ouvido dele, passando a mão esquerda sobre as suas costas, cravando as unhas na camisa branca e arranhando suavemente a pele do homem.

- Bella - sussurrou ele, movendo as costas em sinal de desaprovação e tentando afastar-se. - Não sejas louca, aqui não.

- Onde está a tua namorada? - repetiu, afastando-se cuidadosamente e sem nunca tirar os olhos negros dos cor de avelã dele. - Tu não sabes...

- Bella! - avisou, cerrando os pulsos, sentindo a raiva a aumentar. - Pára com isso.

- Eu sei onde ela está - murmurou a morena, desaparecendo por uma discreta porta de um camarim. - Eu sei com _quem_ ela está...

O Potter bufou, irritado por saber que aquilo era apenas uma jogada, que ela apenas o estava a provocar, que era a louca fixação que tinha por ela que o levava àquilo e, principalmente, que aquele jogo sujo perverso de Bellatrix estava, como sempre, a ter o efeito que ela pretendia. Revirou os olhos, verificando que ninguém o observava, passou uma mão sobre os cabelos, naquele gesto que era tão típico dele, e ajeitou os óculos antes de seguir os passos da modelo, entrando pela mesma porta, segundos depois.

- O que ganhas com isto? - perguntou, ao vê-la encostada ao balcão de mármore que ali existia. - O que te interessa deixares-me completamente cheio de dúvidas?

- Eu apenas te perguntei se sabes onde está a tua namorada - disse Bella, simplesmente, sorrindo ainda mais ao ver o homem aproximar-se de si. - Afinal, ela deixou o camarim muito bem acompanhada...

- Pára com isso, Bella - pediu novamente James, dando mais um passo em frente.

A mulher olhou-o com profundidade, mordeu o lábio vermelho enquanto afastava as pernas, permitindo que a saia clássica subisse até meio das suas coxas e expondo o cinto de ligas negro. Levantou a mão, passeando as unhas sobre o peito do homem à sua frente, puxando-lhe a gravata vermelha de forma a trazê-lo para si, encaixando-o lentamente entre as suas pernas.

- Tenho certeza de que ela está muito mais _animada_ que tu - sussurrou a morena, batendo com as unhas no cós das calças de James. - Afinal, _ele_ deixa qualquer uma de rastos!

- Cala-te, sua nojenta - ordenou o Potter, segurando bruscamente os cabelos negros de Bella e puxando-lhe a cabeça para trás. - Deixa de dizer mentiras porcas sobre a Lily! Ela não é uma puta como tu, que dá o corpo a qualquer um!

- Tens razão - afirmou a Lestrange, gargalhando alto. - _Ele_ não é qualquer um!

O barulho do punho de James ao embater no rosto de porcelana de Bella parecia ter ecoado pelo cómodo. O Potter tremia, de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, as mãos fortemente seguras sobre as pernas da modelo, a raiva em perfeita aceleração por todo o corpo. Bellatrix levou um dedo ao lábio, encarando em seguida o sangue que lhe manchara a pele, sempre com o maldito sorriso no rosto. Desviou o olhar, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, tentando encontrar os olhos dele e toda a confusão de sentimentos que ela tinha absoluta certeza que estariam espelhados nas suas íris.

- Filha da puta - murmurou James, mordendo furiosamente o seu próprio lábio.

Logo ele abriu os olhos e, sem qualquer aviso prévio, agarrou o corpo de Bellatrix, puxando-o contra o seu, ouvindo o tecido da saia dela rasgar com o movimento brusco, roubando-lhe um beijo ardente e louco, contaminado com o gosto agridoce do sangue dela ao mesmo tempo que, na rádio que se ouvia baixinho em todo o local, iniciava, suavemente, os acordes de _Shooting Star_.

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W., gente ^^**

_Just_


	3. Warning

**Track 3:  
**"_Warning"_

O concerto tinha sido dos melhores de sempre. A multidão de fans enlouquecidas era mais que suficiente para fazer com que cada membro da banda se sentisse perfeitamente satisfeito com o espectáculo daquela noite. Os Marauders haviam tocado por mais de duas horas e meia, batendo o recorde de duração de um concerto seu e todos esperavam as melhores críticas nos jornais e revistas do dia seguinte.

Já depois de terem saído dos bastidores e de terem enfrentado mais uma multidão de fans, os quatro rapazes partiram em direcção a um _nightclub_ com a expectativa de se divertirem e comemorarem o fabuloso concerto. Estavam os quatros sentados numa mesa da área VIP, a brindar com cerveja e a rir de idiotices que iam dizendo. Pouco depois, tanto Remus como Peter - os outros dois membros da banda - acabaram por deixar a mesa, cada um com o seu motivo.

Sirius olhou para o amigo que havia sobrado e percebeu que o seu semblante não se encontrava animado como estava minutos antes. Pelo contrário, James parecia estranhamente chateado e pensativo.

- O que se passa? - perguntou o Black, bebendo o resto da sua cerveja.

O Potter esboçou uma expressão estranha, que se assemelhava a dor, no rosto e pareceu contorcer-se ligeiramente. Sacudiu a cabeça, fechando os olhos por breves momentos, para depois beber mais um trago da sua cerveja e suspirar.

- Eu acho que a Lily tem um caso - confessou, cerrando o punho que não segurava a garrafa.

- O quê?! - admirou-se Sirius, arregalando os olhos e sentindo o coração falhar algumas batidas.

- Ela está estranha comigo e... - hesitou. - E insinuaram que ela estava com outra pessoa.

- Quem? - perguntou o outro, sentindo um arrepio a correr-lhe o corpo e um peso no peito.

- Não importa... - murmurou o Potter, terminando a cerveja.

- É mais um rumor, James - disse o amigo. - Tu sabes que neste mundo de fama, fazem de tudo por um escândalo.

- Não é um escândalo, Sirius! - protestou o outro, encarando o moreno directamente. - Não é um rumor. A Lily tem um caso.

- James, a Lily ama-te, por que motivos teria ela um caso? - questionou, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. - Além disso, vocês estão noivos, casam daqui a dois meses, ela deve estar feliz e radiante.

- Ela não parece feliz e radiante - contrariou o moreno de óculos. - Não quando está comigo. Está sempre de mau humor, a criticar qualquer coisa, distante e fria. É assim há já quase um mês!

- Não sei - murmurou Sirius, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. - Talvez seja uma fase. Estamos a falar da Lily, James! Daquela miúda certinha que andou connosco na escola, que nunca quebrara uma regra antes de namorar contigo.

- Ahhh, eu sei - suspirou o Potter, esfregando os olhos com os dedos, por debaixo dos óculos. - Mas ela pode ter mudado, não? Eu mudei, tu mudaste, até o Remus mudou depois da escola, por que ela não haveria de mudar?

- Nós mudamos para melhor - observou o Black. - Ela também mudou, mas não para uma puta que dá o corpo a qualquer um!

- Ah, Sirius, que merda! - exclamou James, revelando uma expressão de desagrado. - Agora parecias a tua prima!

- Bellatrix? - indagou, franzindo uma sobrancelha. - Desde quando tu te dás com a Bella?

- Desde que me obrigam a tirar fotografias das roupas de gala com ela - respondeu James, fazendo uma careta. - É uma mulher odiável!

- A quem o dizes - comentou o Black, fazendo sinal ao barman para lhe trazer mais duas cervejas. - Eu fiz a sessão das roupas elegantes e formais com ela. Parecia que estava de volta à casa dos meus pais.

- É verdade, que sessão fizeste com a Lily? - perguntou o Potter. - O Remus fez casual e o Peter desporto, mas não estava a vossa na lista que me deram.

- Ah, lingerie - respondeu com um sorriso forçado e levantando-se. - Tenho de ir ao quarto de banho, volto já.

Sirius afastou-se da mesa sem dar hipótese a James de lhe responder. Caminhou por entre as pessoas e, quando estava prestes a entrar para o quarto de banho, desviou o seu caminho e saiu para um terraço vazio que pertencia ao _club_. Olhou para o céu negro e não viu nenhuma estrela. Suspirou, esperando que aquilo não fosse um mau sinal e retirou do bolso o seu cell-phone. Olhou para o ecrã, ignorando as várias chamadas perdidas e mensagens escritas que tinha e começou a marcar um número. Levou o aparelho ao ouvido e esperou que atendessem do outro lado. Sabia que estavam a meio da noite, mas aquele telefonema era necessário.

- Sim? - ouviu a voz do outro lado e fechou os olhos levemente.

- Temos de falar! - informou, a voz rouca e baixa.

- Quando?

- Agora!

**. x .**

As seis da manhã já estavam a ficar para trás quando Sirius entrou de rompante na suíte de hotel da prima. Bateu com a porta, entrando no quarto, e caminhou até à cama, onde ela se encontrava sentada, segurando um copo de champagne na mão e sorrindo maldosamente através dos lábios vermelhos. Cruzou as pernas desnudas ao ver o homem mais novo e olhou-o fixamente nas íris cor de grafite.

- O que é que tu sabes? - interrogou o Black, mantendo-se a uma certa distância da mulher. - O que é que tu fizeste?

- Quanta irritação, meu querido Sirius, relaxa - disse Bella, colocando o copo de champagne sobre a mesa de cabeceira e levantando-se. - Eu nem sei do que estás a falar.

- Das barbaridades que tu disseste a James - rosnou ele, segurando o braço da prima com força e puxando-a para si. - O que é que tu sabes, Bella?

Ela riu, mordendo o lábio e encostando o corpo frio no do homem à sua frente, rodeando-lhe suavemente o pescoço com os braços.

- Eu sei o que andas a fazer quando não estás aqui - respondeu, passando as unhas sobre as costas do primo. - O que fazes quando dizes que estás cansado, a música que cantas quando julgas que ninguém te ouve. Eu sei da tua traição!

- Então foste mesmo tu que disseste a James - admirou-se ele, segurando os pulsos da mulher e afastando-a alguns centímetros. - O que ganhas com isso, Bella?!

- Ganho-te a ti, Sirius - confessou ela, olhando-o nos olhos e sorrindo perversamente. - Ou tu achas que eu gosto de saber que _fazes amor_ com ela?

- Tu estás a tentar destruir a minha amizade com James apenas por causa de sexo, Bellatrix? - interrogou o moreno, apertando mais o corpo da prima contra o seu. - Tu és mais louca do que pensei!

- Não é sexo, tu mesmo o disseste - contrariou ela. - Com sexo eu não me importo, mas não gosto, não _quero_, que partilhes o que é _meu_ com mais ninguém.

- O que é teu?! - repetiu Sirius, encarando a prima. - E o que é teu, Bella?

A mulher fechou os olhos negros por alguns segundos, respirando lentamente. Soltou os pulsos das mãos do primo, enlaçando, em seguida, os dedos nos fios de cabelo dele, puxando-o para um beijo intenso e delicado, deixando-se cair para cima da cama e trazendo o corpo do homem consigo.

- _Tu_ és meu, Sirius - afirmou a Lestrange, sem afastar os lábios dos dele. - Sempre foste, sempre serás. E eu não quero saber com quantas partilhas uma cama, não me interessa.

- Então porqu-

- Mas eu não admito, eu não aceito - interrompeu ela, olhando-o fixamente com as trevas nos olhos - que tu digas a outra o mesmo que sempre me disseste a mim!

- Tu és louca, Bella! - exclamou o homem, passeando com uma mão sobre a perna exposta da prima. - Tu és completamente louca.

A gargalhada da Lestrange encheu o quarto ao mesmo tempo que um tímido raio de sol teimava em espreitar pela janela semi-aberta. Bella voltou a colar os lábios aos de Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que lhe abria a camisa rapidamente e envolvia as pernas nos quadris dele. O Black segurava-lhe os cabelos com força, subindo-lhe a barra da camisa de noite que ela usava, apreciando cada centímetro de pele por onde as pontas dos seus dedos passavam.

- Eu quero ouvir - sussurrou a mulher, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha do primo.

- Não, Bella - negou ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu quero ouvir! - pressionou ela, encarando profundamente as íris prateadas dele. - Tal como antes, Sirius!

O olhar deles era profundo e intenso, revelador de inúmeros sentimentos, de declarações e promessas, de desejos escondidos e vidas impossíveis de serem vividas. O olhar deles era perfeito e dizia tudo o que não precisava ser dito. Sirius sorriu, cendendo à vontade da prima, sem perder o contacto visual, passando um dedo sobre os lábios vermelhos dela.

"_I could give you the heaven  
__but it won't be enough.  
__I could give you the stars  
__all of them, if you weren't one."_

Os lábios dele moviam-se lentamente enquanto ele entoava aquela música que Bella sabia de cor. Aquela música que ele sempre lhe cantara por anos e anos, desde do dia em que ele a havia composto para ela apenas. Aquela música que sempre fora sua, que Sirius prometera que nunca iria ser de mais ninguém, que seria a marca de tudo o que de proibido existia entre eles. Aquela música que era especial, única, perfeita. Tal como o sentimento de Sirius por Bella.

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W., s'il vous plait ^^**

_Just_


	4. Crushcrushcrush

**Track 4:  
**"_Crushcrushcrush"_

- Pausa de dez minutos - anunciou o fotógrafo para os cinco modelos presentes no estúdio.

Lily respirou fundo e começou a dirigir-se para uma cadeira vazia, atrás das câmaras. Pegou uma garrafa de água e bebeu um gole antes de percorrer todo o estúdio com os olhos, na esperança de encontrar a figura de James. Não foi preciso muito para o ver, estava a conversar com Remus e Peter enquanto era a vez de Sirius ser fotografado para a campanha do próximo single. O Potter estava de costas para ela e, ao ver que ele não tinha intenções de se voltar tão cedo, Lily desviou os olhos para o lado, pousando-os sobre o sorriso maravilhoso que Sirius ostentava enquanto o fotografavam.

O Black estava divino. Usando apenas umas jeans e uma camisa preta, com os cabelos soltos e compridos, perfeitamente cuidados e ligeiramente abaixo da linha dos ombros, e usando, de vez em quando, uns óculos de sol que eram o novo grito da moda. Aliás, Lily tinha a certeza que Sirius apenas não seguia a carreira de modelo porque a banda era "muito mais divertida".

Estava completamente entregue à visão do moreno e ao sorriso aparentemente cintilante, quando se arrepiou completamente ao sentir uma mão delicada sobre o seu ombro e uns lábios terrivelmente perto do seu ouvido.

- Há pessoas a ver, Evans, não olhes tão embasbacada para ele - sussurrou-lhe Bellatrix, afastando-se dela e parando a alguns passos de distância da ruiva.

- Não era... Eu não estava... Não é nada disso, Lestrange! - exclamou Lily, cruzando furiosamente as pernas.

- Claro que não, querida - ironizou a morena, olhando para o primo. - Tu apenas estavas a ter uma ilusão de óptica e estavas a olhar com tanto _amor_ para Sirius por engano.

- Eu não estava-

- Não tentes disfarçar que apenas pioras a situação, Evans - avisou Bella, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Tu e o Sirius podem pensar que são discretos, mas as vossas escapatórias e as formas doces como vocês trocam olhares são tão óbvias que chega a ser impressionante como é que James ainda não percebeu!

- Tu não irias... - hesitou a ruiva, levantando-se e aproximando-se da outra modelo. - Tu não farias isso, tu não ganharias nada em contar para James!

- O teu problema, Evans, é que tu pensas sempre de forma errada - observou Bellatrix. - Tenta entender, eu não quero saber de ti para nada, mas eu não gosto de ver Sirius com vagabundas como tu.

- O qu-

- O Sirius é meu! - declarou a morena, desviando o olhar do primo para os olhos verdes da outra. - Sempre foi, sempre será! E eu não quero saber de meninas mimadas com quem ele vai para a cama. Mas eu não gosto que ele desperdice _amor_ com outra que não eu!

- O Sirius não te ama! - afirmou Lily, sacudindo os cabelos rubros e respirando fundo. - Ele disse-me que não te amava, que era só-

- Só sexo, apenas físico, ela não significa nada para mim! - completou a Lestrange, fazendo com que Lily arregalasse os olhos. - Acreditas mesmo nisso? Que _eu_ não significo nada para ele? Que é realmente _só sexo_?

- Tu estás a mentir! - acusou a ruiva, dando um passo ameaçador em frente. - O Sirius ama-me! Apenas a mim e não a mais ninguém!

- Diz-me, uma das músicas do novo álbum deles é "para ti", certo? - indagou a mulher mais velha, olhando com descaso para as unhas vermelhas. - Ele compôs a "By Starlight" para ti.

- É a prova de como ele me ama! - vociferou Lily, cerrando os punhos.

- Então pergunta-lhe _qual_ foi a música que ele compôs para _mim_! - gargalhou Bella, encarando a outra e aproximando-se, levantando-lhe o queixo com um dedo. - E, quando o fizeres, quando entenderes que ele não te ama e que tu não significas nada para ele, volta para James como um cachorrinho abandonado e reza para que ele ainda te queira!

- Cabra de merda! - praguejou Lily, batendo com a mão no braço de Bellatrix e arranhando-a. - Não passas de uma cabra de merda!

Bella olhou para o seu braço vermelho devido às unhas da outra. Passou os dedos sobre a pele e, sem qualquer aviso prévio, pregou um estalo no rosto da outra. Lily levou a mão ao rosto olhando de lado para a mulher à sua frente, sentindo a raiva a crescer a cada segundo.

- Sua...! - guinchou a ruiva, avançando sobre a outra modelo.

Da mesma forma que a mão de Bella havia acertado o rosto de Lily, as mãos desta já se encontravam nos cabelos da outra, puxando-os fortemente enquanto tentava agredi-la mais violentamente. Contudo, as unhas da morena cravaram-se sobre o pescoço de Evans, fazendo-a derramar um tímido fio de sangue, enquanto o seu punho embatia novamente no rosto da ruiva.

Do outro lado do estúdio, os gritos e guinchos das duas modelos tinham chamado a atenção da equipa de fotógrafos que trabalhava com os Marauders e, consequentemente, dos elementos da banda. Quando, finalmente, James conseguiu perceber o que se passava, não demorou a correr para elas e tentar separá-las. O problema era que, no meio da confusão que as duas criaram, James não só fora empurrado, como também fora arranhado ao tentar aproximar-se.

Sirius não tardou a aparecer ao lado do Potter, tentanto, em vão, que as duas mulheres parassem de se agredir. Mas tanto Lily quanto Bella estavam mais interessadas em arranhar e puxar os cabelos uma da outra do que em serem separadas. Quando Lily conseguiu dar um estalo na cara da morena, em consequência de uma arranhadela particularmente feia na sua face, Sirius conseguiu segurar o braço da ruiva e puxá-la para longe de Bellatrix, permitindo que James entrasse na briga e segurasse a Lestrange.

- LARGA-ME IMENDIATAMENTE, SIRIUS! - berrou Lily, completamente descabelada e tendo sangue a escorrer pelo rosto e braços. - LARGA-ME!

- Deixa-me, Potter! - ordenou Bella, tentando soltar-se dos braços do homem, completamente irritada. - Deixa-me que eu tenho de dar cabo da carinha linda da puta da tua noiva!

- Bellatrix, deixa de ser idiota e pára quieta! - rosnou Sirius, virando-se de costas para a prima e segurando a ruiva no ar, deixando-a espernear loucamente. - Tu também, Lily!

- LARGA-ME! - guinchava Evans, tentando desesperadamente soltar-se do corpo do Black.

- Lily, por favor! - gritou James, tendo dificuldades em segurar a outra modelo. - E tu também, Bellatrix, comporta-te!

- Vocês importam-se? - indagou Remus, olhando para os quatros, levemente irritado. - Estão aqui fotógrafos, vocês querem que eles vos apanhem nessas figuras tristes e que amanhã seja primeira página de todos os jornais de fofocas?

Às palavras de Remus, tando Lily quanto Bella pareceram acalmar. A morena suspirou, passando uma mão ensanguentada pelos cabelos a ajeitando-os, enquanto Evans era colocada no chão e passava os dedos no rosto, verificando os cortes que ali tinham ficado. Sirius virou-se levemente, de modo a encarar James. O moreno de óculos não tardou a fixar os olhos nos do amigo e a mostrar uma expressão completamente surpreendida, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius abanava a cabeça negativamente e encolhia os ombros.

E, sem dizer nada, Bellatrix virou costas e começou a dirigir-se para um dos camarins. James olhou para ela, sentindo-se tentado a segui-la, mas, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer tipo de decisão, Sirius já havia passado por ele, seguindo os passos da prima e alcançando-a pouco antes de entrarem no camarim. O Potter ficou a olhar para a porta fechada por míseros segundos, não entendendo a atitude do amigo e ficando confuso perante a situação. Suspirou pesadamente e olhou para Lily, apenas para verificar que os olhos da ruiva pareciam faiscar e que estavam dirigidos directamente para a mesma porta por onde Sirius e Bella haviam entrado.

* * *

** R.E.V.I.E.W. please ^^**

_Just_


	5. I'm not okay

**Track 5:  
**"_I'm Not Okay"_

Sirius bateu com a porta do camarim, encarando os cabelos negros da prima com descrença e esperando que ela se dignasse a virar-se para ele. Mas, como era óbvio, Bellatrix não se voltou e o Black teve de se aproximar da mulher, colocando-se ao seu lado enquanto esta se olhava no espelho, praguejando baixinho em francês.

- O que foi aquilo? - perguntou ele, admirado, sem deixar de olhá-la.

- Uma demonstração de afecto - respondeu ironicamente a mulher, passando os dedos sobre as feridas que tinha no rosto.

- Estou a falar a sério, Bellatrix! - avisou ele, batendo com a mão na parede e fazendo o espelho tremer. - O que foste tu dizer à Lily para vocês se pegarem dessa maneira?

- E porque é que sou sempre eu que tenho de começar as coisas? - indagou Bella, fingindo sentir-se insultada com a pergunta do primo.

- Quem não te conhecer que te compre, Bellatrix, e eu conheço-te demasiado bem! - afirmou o Black. - O que lhe disseste?

- Nada! - exclamou ela, encolhendo os ombros enquanto limpava o sangue do seu rosto. - Eu não lhe disse nada que fosse novidade!

- Imagino então o que terá sido - disse o moreno, afastando-se da mulher e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Tu não és só louca, tu não prestas mesmo!

- Tu já sabias disso, tu sempre soubeste disso ou nunca terias te envolvido comigo! - acusou Bella, olhando para o primo, furiosa. - Eu sou louca, eu não presto, eu sou uma vadia, mas é assim que tu me amas! É assim que tu gostas há já mais de dez anos e nunca te queixaste!

- Bellatrix... - murmurou ele, suspirando e mantendo o contacto visual com a mulher.

- Entende, Sirius, tudo isto tem uma forma de se resolver simplesmente! - informou a Lestrange, sorrindo. - Tu esquecesses essa ideia de _amar_ a Evans, voltas ao habitual sexo-sem-sentimento e fica tudo bem!

- Eu gosto dela - confessou o Black, sem alterar a sua expressão. - Não posso me impedir de gostar dela.

- Podes - contrariou. - Podes e vais fazê-lo! Tu és meu, apenas meu e de mais ninguém! Não me obrigues a tomar medidas drásticas para te provar isto porque, se achas que o que se passou até agora foi mau... não queiras ver daquilo que eu sou realmente capaz!

- De que me adianta ser teu, se tu não és minha, Bella? - questionou o homem, mordendo o lábio rudemente. - Eu sou teu, mas tu és de todos! Com quantos andas a dormir agora? Com quantos eu tenho de te partilhar?

A Lestrange revirou os olhos, dando um passo na direcção do primo, segurando-lhe o colarinho da camisa preta e aproximando o seu rosto do dele. Olhou-o fixamente àquela distância e roçou os lábios nos dele ao mesmo tempo que sentia o seu hálito de café e menta. Os dedos passeavam delicadamente sobre a pele do pescoço dele, arrepiando-o e deixando-o inseguro em relação ao que se passaria a seguir.

- Eu adoraria poder responder que é com muitos - murmurou ela, delicadamente. - Adoraria dizer que muitos me têm como tu me tens, mas não é verdade. Por muito que eu queria negar, por muito que eu queira dizer-te que não, que não és assim tão _importante_... eu não me dou a mais ninguém da mesma forma que me entrego a ti.

Sirius encarou-a, estupefacto, procurando em toda a sua expressão um detalhe que lhe indicasse que ela estava a mentir. Mas não havia nada, rigorosamente nada. Os anos de convívio com a prima haviam-lhe ensinado inúmeras coisas sobre Bella, a forma como ela agia, o verdadeiro significado das suas palavras e dos seus gesto e, acima de tudo, que ela sempre tinha alguma coisa diferente na sua expressão quando mentia. E, naquele momento, ela estava a quebrar todas as suas regras próprias e a desrespeitar as suas lei ao ser mais verdadeira do que alguma vez fora em toda a sua vida.

**. x .**

Da mesma forma que Sirius havia batido com a porta do camarim, James também fechara rudemente a porta do cómodo onde se encontrava com Lily. O moreno estava completamente abismado com a cena que tinha acabado de presenciar e estava, sem qualquer dúvida, curioso em qual seria o motivo que levaria a noiva e Bellatrix a discutirem ao ponto de chegarem a agressões.

Observou a ruiva a tirar a roupa com brusquidão, vestindo um roupão de cetim e sentando-se num sofá. Ela ainda estava furiosa e batia freneticamente com as unhas sobre o joelho. Lily olhou para o lado, estendendo o braço e pegando no maço de cigarros que estava em cima de uma mesa de chá. Colocou um entre os lábios e acendeu-o, expirando o fumo em seguida.

- E desde quando fumas? - perguntou o Potter, colocando-se em frente à noiva.

- Desde que tenho a puta de merda da Bellatrix a tirar-me do sério! - exclamou ela, tremendo de raiva.

- O que aconteceu ali? - indagou James, tentando satisfazer a sua curiosidade sem que isso deixasse a mulher ainda mais irritada.

- Ela bateu-me! - acusou Evans, revirando os olhos. - Deu-me um estalo na cara, que querias que fizesse?

- Por que é que ela te bateu? - questionou, simplesmente.

- Eu sei lá, James! - rosnou a ruiva, apagando o cigarro ainda a meio e levando as mãos aos cabelos, revoltada. - Nós estávamos a discutir uma merda qualquer, ela tocou-me no queixo, eu afastei-a de mim e ela bateu-me!

- Tem calma, Lily - pediu ele, baixando-se ao nível da mulher e segurando-lhe uma mão entre as suas. - Tu podes sempre reportar isto aos teus chefes, de certo que eles farão alguma coisa.

- Claro que não! - negou Lily, ainda furiosa. - Se eu faço isso, ainda somos as duas suspensas e isso seria um grande problema na minha carreira!

O Potter passou suavemente a mão sobre o rosto ferido da noiva e afastou uma mecha de cabelo rubro da frente dos olhos dela. Lily inclinou a cabeça, apoiando a face na palma da mão do homem, suspirando em seguida. Sentia-se irritada, furiosa, capaz de matar Bella se isso fosse necessário. Não por lhe ter batido, não por lhe ter deixado o rosto com vários arranhões sangrentos. Aquela discussão física não tinha nada de físico no que tocava aos motivos. Aquilo era uma guerra, uma luta pelo amor de Sirius, algo que, pela primeira vez, Lily estava a pôr em causa.

- James - chamou ela, olhando para o noivo. - As músicas do vosso novo álbum, têm dedicatórias?

- Dedicatórias? - estranhou o moreno de óculos. - Que tipo de dedicatórias?

- Se foram escritas para alguém em especial - explicou ela, deixando que James se sentasse no sofá ao seu lado.

- Sim, temos algumas músicas com dedicatórias - confirmou. - Mas não é para o público em geral descobrir isso.

- E porque não? - perguntou Evans, deitando a cabeça no ombro do homem.

- Umas porque não é necessário, outras porque são segredo dos seus compositores - riu-se ele, depositando um doce beijo na testa da mulher. - E porque são coisas que nós preferimos deixar para nós mesmos.

- Tu sabes para quem são essas músicas? - indagou, respirando fundo calmamente, perdendo a irritação.

- Sei as minhas - respondeu, passando o braço sobre os ombros da ruiva. - Mas eu já te disse que "By Starlight" é para ti, mesmo tendo sido composta a meias com o Sirius.

- Eu sei - murmurou Lily enroscando-se no corpo do noivo e fechando os olhos. - Mas eu gostaria de saber quais eram as outras e se haveria alguma em especial. Se existiria alguma mais profunda e perfeita que a minha.

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W. s'il vous plait.**  
_Just_


	6. Snow White Queen

**Track 6:  
**"_Snow White Queen"_

Lily tinha adormecido no seu camarim e James aproveitou esse tempo para tentar falar com Bellatrix, e esclarecer o sucedido. Contudo, sendo Bellatrix uma mulher complicada, o facto de alguém a tentar encontrar quando ela não queria ser encontrada, apenas tornava isso numa missão impossível. Mas James não era propriamente conhecido por desistir do que desejava e, se era a Lestrange que ele queria ver naquele momento, então ele haveria de a encontrar.

Passou duas vezes por Remus e ainda fez companhia a Peter enquanto este se dirigia à máquina de café mais próxima, cumprimentou duas ou três pessoas conhecidas, falou a alguns estranhos e teve mesmo de se desviar para não se cruzar com o club de fans da banda, ou seria um verdadeiro pandemónio. Mas, mesmo com tudo isto, James não conseguia, de maneira nenhuma, encontrar Bellatrix.

Cansado de andar às voltas, o moreno de óculos dirigiu-se ao seu camarim e sentou-se numa poltrona, sentindo-se completamente frustrado por não ter tido sucesso na sua busca. Retirou os óculos do rosto, colocando-os no braço da poltrona, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Logo o silêncio parecia ter invadido os seus ouvidos e James poderia perceber facilmente os passos das pessoas nos corredores, ou os movimentos nos camarins ao lado.

E, subitamente, um certo barulho chamou-o à atenção. Ele podia ouvir, não muito nitidamente, alguém a cantar baixinho e, ainda por cima, alguém a cantar uma das músicas dos Marauders. Abriu os olhos e levantou-se, caminhando em direcção à parede que dividia os dois camarins e, instintivamente, encostou o ouvido ao material frio, de forma a tentar ouvir a música com mais exactidão.

"_And you're just there  
__laying in my own night sky  
__looking at me, smiling at me,  
__Saying 'I love you' in silence"_

James conhecia aquela voz, conhecia aquela música e sabia perfeitamente que aquele não era o ritmo da versão que os Marauders haviam lançado como single. O ritmo a que aquela música estava a ser entoada era o original, o verdadeiro, aquele que eles acabaram por mudar depois de inserir os instrumentos na melodia. E, para além dele, só havia uma pessoa que conhecia esse ritmo, e não era essa pessoa que estava a cantar naquele momento.

O Potter cerrou os punhos, sentindo-se tomado por uma raiva silenciosa que mais ninguém poderia ver. Olhou em volta, sabendo que existia uma forma de espreitar para o outro camarim, Peter havia-lhe contado isso. Bastava encontrar a tomada da luz e, se a puxasse com cuidado, abriria um buraco para o outro camarim. O moreno não tardou a encontrar a tomada e, com o devido cuidado, removeu-a da parede. Respirou fundo, espreitou para o outro cómodo e viu o que realmente não queria ter visto.

Sirius estava sentado no sofá, sem camisa, com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto, olhando fixamente para a mulher que se encontrava sobre si, deixando que as suas mãos percorressem as costas semi-desnudas dela. Por sua vez, Bellatrix tinha as suas roupas amassadas e fora do sítio, estando ela sentada de pernas afastadas sobre o corpo do primo, segurando-lhe com força os cabelos enquanto, quase como o ronronar de um gato, ela cantava baixinho a música da banda.

Ela estava entregue a Sirius, de corpo e alma, totalmente abstraída da realidade. Ela, naquele momento, pertencia-lhe de maneira que nunca havia pertencido a ninguém e, o pior de tudo, era que James sabia disso perfeitamente. Bellatrix era de Sirius como nunca fora dele. E isso doía. Mesmo que James se mantivesse convicto que era apenas carnal o que ambos tinham, doía como ele nunca pensou que doesse vê-la tão entregue, tão frágil, tão... _humana_.

Voltou a colocar a tomada no sítio e afastou-se da parede, ligando o rádio em seguida. Não queria ouvir a voz de Bellatrix a cantar aquela música, não queria ouvir nada que viesse do outro camarim, não queria ter que pensar naquilo. Mas era inevitável. Os pensamentos corriam-lhe o cérebro a mil, obrigando-o a recordar o que não queria, a ver o que não gostaria e a perceber momentos, toques, olhares que lhe tinham, anteriormente, passados despercebidos.

Haveria quanto tempo que Sirius e Bella estavam juntos? Teria sido antes dele perder a cabeça e envolver-se com a Lestrange ou seria algo mais recente? Haveria algum motivo especial para eles se terem envolvidos? Haveria algum sentimento? E, acima de tudo, por que raios Bella se entregava daquela forma a Sirius quando ela sempre lhe tinha dito, sempre lhe tinha jurado, que nunca seria de ninguém?

"_Continuaremos a emissão da K2fm com o mais recente sucesso do mundo da música, Shooting Star, de Ma-_"

E a frase do locutor da rádio nunca chegou a ser terminado, pois o aparelho por onde James ouvia a emissão, foi fortemente arremessado contra a parede por um Potter completamente enraivecido.

**. x .**

Abriu a porta da sua suíte do hotel e estranhou o facto desta não estar trancada. Olhou para o cómodo perfeitamente escuro e percorreu toda a sua extensão com as íris ferinas. Rapidamente um sorriso perverso se esboçou nos seus lábios quando percebeu a silhueta de um homem encostado à parede perto da janela que ela teimava em deixar aberta.

Entrou no quarto, atirando a sua bolsa para cima de uma cadeira qualquer e retirando o casaco. Soltou os cabelos negros, anteriormente presos num coque elevado, e sacudiu-os. Caminhou pelo chão de madeira cara e luxuosa, deixando que o barulho dos seus saltos pudesse ecoar alto na escuridão e apenas parou quando estava a alguns passos do homem.

- O que fazes aqui? - perguntou Bellatrix, cruzando os braços e percebendo um brilho estranho nos olhos do moreno.

- Tu mentiste-me! - acusou ele, afastando-se da parede, aproximando-se dela.

Bella riu-se baixinho, vendo o homem cada vez mais perto, mas sem reagir a qualquer gesto deste.

- Eu minto a muita gente, James - observou ela, pressentindo a raiva que provinha do homem.

- Tu disseste-me que nunca serias de ninguém! - rosnou ele, segurando-lhe um pulso com força e puxando-a para si. - Disseste-me que nunca te entregarias, que nunca deixarias que ninguém te visse como realmente és!

- E é verdade - respondeu ela, encolhendo levemente os ombros. - Provavelmente das poucas verdades que te disse.

- Mentes! - acusou James, apertando-lhe o outro braço com a mão que estava livre. - Eu vi, Bella, não adianta negares!

- De que raios estás tu a falar, James? - indagou a Lestrange, sempre na sua voz baixa e contida, encarando o homem à sua frente e vendo claramente o ódio nos seus olhos claros.

- Não sabes? - perguntou ele.

A sua voz estava demasiado rouca e pesada, o seu corpo exercia demasiada pressão sobre o da morena, empurrando-a para trás, fazendo-a bater com as pernas se encontro à lateral da cama do hotel e obrigando-a a sentar-se, sempre segurando-lhe o pulso e o braço. Os seus olhos pareciam faiscar ao olharem para a mulher e Bellatrix pode sentir perfeitamente a aceleração do ritmo cardíaco do moreno.

- Porque não cantas para mim, Bella? - sugeriu ele, abrindo um sorriso insano nos lábios. - Já que não te importas de o fazer para _ele_, por que não cantas para mim também?

A Lestrange não respondeu, apenas se limitou a olhar para James, sem deixar que nada trespassasse pelo seu rosto. O corpo do Potter tremia levemente e o ódio que ele sentia era perfeitamente visível. O Marauder apertou mais os punhos, fazendo com que Bellatrix sentisse uma leve dor nos locais onde ele pressionava.

- Ou será que apenas cantas para ele porque ele compôs aquela música para ti? - rosnou o Potter, inclinando-se sobre a mulher, obrigando-a a deitar-se para trás. - É para ti, não é? Confessa que ele a escreveu para ti, confessa!

- O que isso te importa? - questionou a mulher, estranhamente serena naquela situação. - E se for realmente para mim? O que é que isso muda?

- Tu ama-lo, sua vaca desgraçada! - berrou ele, levando-lhe uma mão ao pescoço. - Disseste que nunca amarias ninguém, mas ama-lo!

- E se amar? - sussurrou, a voz a falhar devido à pressão que James exercia, mas continuando calma como se nada se passasse.

- Não... - murmurou o moreno, posicionando-se bruscamente entre as pernas da mulher, rasgando-lhe lentamente a saia que usava. - Não... Não! Eu quero-te apenas para _mim_, Bellatrix!

- Por quê, James? - indagou a Lestrange, sorrindo mesmo estando quase sem ar. – Por que me queres só para ti? Por que a mim? A Evans não te chega?

- Tu és um demónio, Bellatrix! - bufou James, avançando sobre ela enquanto desapertava os botões da suas jeans. - Um demónio que hipnotiza e que vicia! Que me deixa louco por mais, sedento por ti!

- Obcecado - sussurrou ela, rindo, enquanto sentia a mão de James descer da sua garganta e rasgando a sua camisa. - O que tu realmente queres, eu não te posso dar.

- Por quê? - indagou, subindo-lhe a saia bruscamente, livrando-se da peça de lingerie cor de vinho da morena. – Por que podes desperdiçar com ele, mas não comigo?

Apenas olhou para ele, sentindo o corpo de James tremer de raiva, sentindo-o forçar-se para dentro de si mesma, bruscamente, sem qualquer sinal de delicadeza, magoando sem dor física, ferindo sem sangue visível. Olhou para ele, profundamente nos seus olhos claros, sentindo o ódio dele enquanto investia sobre si, sem qualquer sombra de _amor_, de devoção.

- Porque o amas a ele e não a mim?!

- Eu não o amo - respondeu ela, permanecendo imóvel perante o acto de James. - Eu apenas me amo a mim.

- Mentes...

- Porque havia de mentir? - perguntou, simplesmente. - Tu estás a estilhaçar-me por dentro, a destruir-me lentamente, a tentar tornar-me naquilo que não sou. Tu estás a abusar da minha alma, James, não do meu corpo. Eu posso ser negra, maliciosa, terrífica. Mas ainda existe alguma coisa no meu interior. E como queres que te minta se estás a despedaçar essa réstia que ainda vive?

- Mentes.

- Por muito que tu queiras, James... Eu não sou a Rainha da Neve, eu não tenho o coração feito de gelo - afirmou ela, sentindo um espasmo do moreno em si. - Eu apenas não te pertenço a ti!

- MENTES!

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W. Please  
**_Just_


	7. Shooting Star

**Track 7:  
**"_Shooting Star"_

- Qual é a música dela?

A ruiva tremia levemente, os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos completamente vermelhos, num misto de raiva, ódio e choro. Teimava em não encarar o moreno à sua frente, preferia desviar o olhar, fixar a chuva intensa que caía do outro lado da janela, tentar não demonstrar o quão ainda mais fragilizada estava naquele momento.

- Lily... - murmurou Sirius, sentado na borda da cama da mulher.

- Qual é?! - guinchou ela, fechando fortemente os olhos, deixando que o seu estado vulnerável ficasse ainda mais visível. - Eu quero saber, eu preciso de saber!

- De que é que isso adianta? - perguntou o Black. - De que te serve saber isso?

- Tu compuseste a "By starlight" com o James enquanto pensavas em mim - lembrou ela, abrançando o corpo. - E eu sinto perfeitamente o que querias transmitir com a música. Mas eu sei que uma das vossas músicas é para a Bellarix. E sei que foste tu que a escreveste. E quero saber, _preciso_ de saber o que lhe dizes a ela que não dizes a mim!

- Tu és do James, Lily. A Bella é dela mesma - confessou o moreno, levantando-se e aproximando-se da mulher. - Há coisas que eu não te posso dizer, por muito que queira. Bella não é assim, não é de ninguém, não tem consequências.

- E se eu deixar de ser de James? - sugeriu a ruiva, desviando o olhar e encarando os olhos cor de prata de Sirius. - Dizer-me-ias o que quero ouvir?

- Eu não posso, Lily - sussurrou ele, passando a mão sobre os cabelos vermelhos dela. - Eu não posso...

- Tu és dela - afirmou Evans, mordendo o lábio inferior e deixando escapar uma lágrima. - É por isso que não podes, não é por eu ser de James, é porque tu és dela!

- Sou - disse, simplesmente, apenas num fio de voz. - Eu sempre fui de Bella. Perdoa-me, Lily.

- Tu enganaste-me! - berrou a ruiva, batendo com os punhos sobre o peito do homem. - Tu disseste que me amavas, que eu era única para ti! Tu disseste que o teu amor seria apenas meu! Tu mentiste-me!

- Lily! - exclamou Sirius, segurando os pulsos da mulher. - Isto foi loucura entre nós. Tu és de James, sempre foste, por que te entregas a mim dessa forma, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo?

- Por que tu-

- Tu sempre soubeste que eu tinha alguém - vociferou ele, encarando-a. - Tu vias isso, Lily, não digas que nunca viste porque é mentira!

- Como é que tu-

- Eu nunca te estive a enganar, tu é que não querias ver! - afirmou ele, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. - Tu é que fechaste os olhos a uma coisa que é tão óbvia.

- Por quê? - interrogou Evans, deixando as lágrimas escaparem por completo. - Por quê a ela?

- Porque sempre foi ela - respondeu, passando os dedos sobre as gotas que escorriam pelo rosto da ruiva. - Sempre foi ela que brilhou no meu céu negro, iluminando a minha noite, fazendo-me feliz apenas de vê-la. Ela é a estrela que sempre estará lá, no alto, longe, intocável. Ela é a estrela que se torna cadente, que deixa os céus para vir até mim, para ser minha.

- Sirius, não... - choramingou Lily, com os olhos completamente arregalados, segurando-lhe os punhos. - Tu não...

- "'Cause you're my love, my sin..." - citou ele, os olhos fixos na ruiva, as mãos sobre o rosto dela. - "...my shooting star"

- Si- Sirius...

- Perdoa-me - pediu ele em voz baixa.

Olhou para ela uma última vez, depositou-lhe um leve beijo na testa, afastou-se do corpo da ruiva e, sem olhar para trás, deixou o quarto em silêncio.

**. x .**

Os cabelos negros caíam delicados e serenos sobre as costas desnudas de Bella. Os seus olhos cor de trevas estavam fixos na silhueta masculina que se encontrava perto da janela e, presente nos lábios rubros, estava um sorriso subtil de algo que a fazia sentir-se bem. Os seus braços envolviam um travesseiro de linho branco enquanto as suas pernas se enrolavam no lençol, apenas ocultando uma leve porção de pele pálida.

Suspirou, demasiado baixo para chamar a atenção do homem, e continuou a olhá-lo. Não se perguntava por que fazia o que fazia, não importavam os motivos, não interessavam para nada. Apenas aquela sensação importava e, naquele momento, Bella sentia-se completa. Logo um sorriso perverso cobria os seus lábios vermelhos. Ela podia não ser a Rainha da Neve, mas ninguém precisava de saber isso.

- O que fazes quando ninguém te vê a fazer? - perguntou num fio de voz, apenas o suficiente para que o moreno se voltasse para ela. - O que querias fazer se ninguém te pudesse ver?

- Amo-te e amar-te anda mais - respondeu, simplesmente, sorrindo-lhe no semi-escuro do quarto. - E tu Bella? O que fazes quando ninguém te vê a fazer e o que querias fazer se ninguém te pudesse ver?

Ela gargalhou, rebolando na cama, deixando os cabelos espalharem-se pelo lençol branco e expondo a sua nudez. Olhou para o tecto, pensando na resposta que poderia dar, na resposta que seria mais sincera e que nunca diria em voz alta, na resposta que ele queria ouvir e na resposta que ela iria proferir. Havia uma imensidão de respostas possíveis, e, de todas elas, apenas uma era sincera. Aquela que ela nunca diria.

- Tu não vais querer saber - disse, sorrindo maldosamente. – E, mesmo que querias, eu não te vou dizer.

- Tu és sempre a mesma, Bella nunca mudas - observou ele, aproximando-se lentamente. - Talvez eu devesse mudar, então.

A Lestrange levantou o rosto para fixá-lo. Nem uma sombra do sorriso que antes tinha nos lábios. Uma expressão séria e indecifrável na face. Olhou-o por longos momentos, estudando-o e sempre sem nada dizer, apenas esperando que ele continuasse. E assim o fez.

- Sempre louca, sempre a manipular as pessoas, sempre obcecada com um jogo que não tem fim - acusou ele, sentando-se em frente a Bella, passando-lhe a mão forte sobre o rosto de porcelana. - Tens o mundo aos teus pés, mas isso não te chega. Tens sempre de ter mais e de criar mais confusão.

- Tu amas-me por isso, Sirius - respondeu ela, num tom completamente neutro e sem alterar a sua expressão. - Sempre foi assim.

- Eu amo-te por seres quem és, Bella, não pela confusão que crias - confessou ele. - Porque te estás a meter entre Lily e James?

- Porque andas a comer a noiva do teu melhor amigo? - questionou rapidamente, sorrindo em seguida. - Não sou só eu que gosto de confusão, Black.

- É diferent-

- Não, não é! - negou a Lestrange, segurando a mão dele que estava no seu rosto e aproximando os lábios dos dele. - Tu estás com Lily pelo mesmo motivo que eu estou com James: luxúria e obsessão. Tu persegues a presa proibida, tu jogas com ela, tu deixa-la louca, tu brincas com o teu prémio e, quando ela está completamente devota a ti, tu despedaças o seu coração em mil e voltas para mim - explicou. - Tu não és diferente de mim e dos meus "jogos", tu apenas não queres ver que os estás a jogar.

Sirius não respondeu. Apenas ficou a olhá-la, assimilando tudo o que ela lhe dissera, percebendo aos poucos a veracidade daquelas palavras e entendendo perfeitamente tudo o que não quisera, outrora, ver. Sacudiu a cabeça de olhos fechados, sentindo o doce toque dos lábios da prima nos seus.

Bella podia ser tudo de errado que existia, podia torná-lo errado, mas ela era a sua estrela, era aquela que o fazia cometer qualquer pecado, era aquela que ele amava e que, inconscientemente, sabia que sempre seria devoto. Não importava, ela era a estrela cadente que, espalhadas pelo mundo, milhões de pessoas desejavam ser. Dez anos antes, quando ele escrevera e lhe dedicara a música que, naquele momento, corria o mundo à velocidade da luz, ele nunca poderia imaginar que a sua "shooting star" seria, um dia, tão especial.

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**_Just_


	8. Love is a losing game

**Track 8:  
**"_Love is a losing game"_

- Tudo o que vivi contigo era uma mentira!

Bella virou o rosto para o lado e encarou o moreno que se encontrava a seu lado, entre os lençóis de linho branco. Um sorriso perverso rasgou-se-lhe no rosto de porcelana, assim como um brilho insano lhe passou pelas íris cor de trevas.

- Nem tudo - respondeu ela, passando a mão pelo rosto do homem. - Há certas coisas que nunca poderiam ser uma mentira, James.

- Tu mentiste-me! - acusou ele, raivoso, voltando-se na cama e segurando-lhe o pulso. - Tu fizeste-me acreditar numa coisa que não existe! Fizeste-me crer que poderia existir um _nós_ quando, afinal, apenas existe um _tu_!

- O pequeno James foi enganado e está furioso! - afirmou ela, fazendo uma irritante voz de criança, antes de se levantar. - O que vais fazer agora, pequeno James?

Sacudiu os cabelos negros enquanto pegava no fino roupão de seda branca e o vestia devagar, cobrindo a sua nudez. Ignorava a respiração acelerada e inconstante do moreno atrás de si enquanto caminhava para o mini-bar existente no quarto. Pegou numa taça de champagne e serviu-se da bebida, bebendo um gole antes de se encostar numa cómoda e fixar o olhar no do Potter, esperando uma resposta.

James apenas a encarava, irritado e furioso, não só com ela, mas consigo mesmo. Ele havia caído na teia daquela mulher e, mesmo tentando resistir, ele mantinha-se preso e voltava a cair nas suas garras. Não importava se lhe batia ou se abusava dela. Ela gostava e queria mais, tornando-se, assim, na droga mais viciante que ele alguma vez provara.

- Eu odeio-te! - exclamou, com a voz baixa, mas sentida, sentando-se na cama e expondo o tronco nu.

- Não, não odeias! - contrariou ela, sorrindo entre dois goles de champagne. - Eu amas-me sem saber.

- Sua puta! - insultou James, levantando-se e caminhando até ela. - O que foi que me fizeste?!

Bellatrix gargalhou alto, mantendo o sorriso maldoso e perverso. Colocou a taça de cristal sobre a cómoda onde se encostava e apoiou as mãos sobre o peito do homem à sua frente, olhando-o nos olhos e pressionando levemente as unhas na pele dele.

- O que fazes quando ninguém te vê a fazer? - perguntou simplesmente. - O que querias fazer se ninguém te pudesse ver?

Potter ficou a olhá-la com a confusão expressa no rosto. Bella manteve o contacto visual com ele e, segundos depois, abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso maníaco.

- Pensa bem nessas perguntas e, quando tiveres as respostas, veremos se me odeias assim tanto - afirmou ela, voltando a pegar na sua taça de champagne e afastando-se dele, preparando-se para sair do cómodo.

- Tu não prestas, Bellatrix! - rosnou ele, furioso, dando um murro na cómoda onde ela estivera até momentos antes. - Eu não sei como pude me envolver contigo!

- Pensa no que te disse, pequeno James - ordenou a Lestrange, satisfeita, abrindo a porta para sair.

- Tudo o que vivi contigo era uma mentira, uma ilusão! - berrou ele, repetindo a frase com que iniciara a conversa. - Mas agora eu acordei.

Bella voltou-se, ficando com a face de perfil para o moreno e sem sequer o olhar.

- Não, James - negou ela, fixando o olhar no dele. - Tu só começaste agora a sonhar.

Sorriu novamente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

**. x .**

- Deves estar muito satisfeita, sua vadia!

A voz levemente exaltada de Lily ecoou no quarto de Bella, fazendo a morena encarar a porta fechada por onde vinha o som. Levantou-se, vestiu o seu robe branco de seda e caminhou até onde a ruiva se encontrava. Abriu a porta sem hesitar e fixou o olhar negro nas íris verdes das mulher à sua frente.

- O que foi, Evans? - indagou Bella, em toda a sua frieza, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Tu não ganhas esta guerra apenas por "Shooting Star" ser para ti - afirmou Lily, tentando manter uma pose ameaçadora. - Tu ganhaste uma batalha, mas Sirius será meu no final!

Bellatrix gargalhou, passando uma mão pálida sobre os cabelos negros e afastando-os da frente do seu rosto. Voltou a encarar a ruiva, esboçando nos lábios vermelhos um sorriso malicioso.

- Tu vives numa ilusão, Evans! - declarou a Lestrange, deixando um brilho negro passar-lhe sobre os olhos. - Sirius nunca será teu. Ele é cegamente devoto à sua estrela cadente.

- Veremos isso! - ameaçou Lily, furiosa.

- Além do mais - começou a morena, olhando para as unhas como se não fizesse caso do que iria dizer em seguida. - Essa tua ideia louca e desmedida de teres Sirius só para ti, apenas te vai fazer perder James.

- O que raios tem James a ver com o assunto? - indagou, irritada, fixando os olhos cor de trevas da mulher mais velha.

Bellatrix sorriu, voltando a passar a mão pelos cabelos e, delicadamente, aproximou os lábios carmin do ouvido direito da ruiva.

- Onde está o teu namorado? - perguntou num sussurro, exactamente da mesmo forma como fazia com o Potter.

Lily arregalou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio gelado correr-lhe as costas perante a voz da outra mulher. Sentiu um peso no peito e uma falta de ar súbita. Ela não sabia onde estava James. Ela estava tão concentrada em Sirius, no facto de ter Sirius para si, que não fazia ideia de onde se encontrava o seu próprio noivo. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, dando um passo atrás, afastando-se de Bellatrix, sem voltar a encará-la.

- Onde está o teu namorado, _Lily_? - perguntou novamente a morena, mantendo o sorriso perverso que ostentava no rosto. - Tu não sabes onde ele está, não sabes como está... não sabes com _quem_ está!

- O que estás a tentar insinuar, Lestrange? - rosnou Evans, cerrando os punhos com força. - O que pensas tu qu-

- Olha à tua volta, Evans - ordenou Bella, abrindo mais o sorriso maldoso. - Vê o mundo em que vivemos, vê as loucuras que cometemos, vê tudo aquilo que _tu_ fazes e pensa. Pensa e diz-me que acreditas que James é o namorado perfeito que, _tal como tu_, nunca olharia para outra pessoa.

- Lestrange, tu estás a abusar - avisou a ruiva, profundamente irritada. - Tu-

- Tu estás tão concentrada em ter Sirius que não percebeste - afirmou a morena, contendo uma gargalhada. - Não percebeste que James já não te pertence.

- CALA-TE! - berrou Lily, acertando um estalo no rosto de Bella. - CALA-TE, SUA CABRA IMUNDA!

- Tu sabes que é verdade, ou não terias reagido assim - gargalhou alto a Lestrange, sem sequer levar a mão ao rosto, numa pose superior e arrogante. - Tu sabes bem que ele já não é mais teu!

- CALA-TE! - guinchou novamente a ruiva, levando as mãos directamente aos cabelos negros de Bella.

Novamente estavam as duas modelos envolvidas numa discussão física que não lhes traria qualquer fim. Ambas agarradas aos cabelos da outra, sem deixarem escapar um único som de dor. Ambas batiam nos rostos da outra, arranhavam, insultavam-se e gritavam com a outra. As costas de Bella embateram sobre a parede do corredor do hotel, enquanto esta acertava um pontapé nas pernas de Lily. A ruiva desiquilibrou-se e caiu, levando a Lestrange consigo.

Encontravam-se as duas no chão, completamente descabeladas e com arranhões nas suas faces, ainda a puxarem os cabelos uma à outra, ainda a tentarem fortemente marcar a outra, magoar, mostrar de forma tão infantil a sua superioridade. Até que alguém desconhecido apareceu, segurando o corpo de Bella enquando uma outra pessoa segurava o de Lily, afastando as duas, terminando aquela disputa sem sentido que ambas haviam criado.

Lily ainda rosnava insultos para a morena, esperneando, tentando soltar-se dos braços fortes que a seguravam. Mas Bella não. Bella apenas gargalhava, quieta, sem sequer ajeitar os cabelos que lhe caíam na frente do rosto. Fixou os olhos negros nos verdes da ruiva, sorrindo maldosamente, como que sabendo que havia ganho a guerra.

- Presta atenção ao teu marido no dia do teu casamento, Evans - avisou Bellatrix, num fio de voz ameaçador. - Porque se ele desaparecer, nem que seja por dois minutos, ele estará comigo!

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please  
**_Just_


	9. Lay all your love on me

**Track 9:  
**"_Lay all your love on me"_

- Acabou!

Bellatrix desviou o olhar do copo de vinho tinto que tinha na mão e encarou a figura alta de James à sua frente. O moreno acabava de abotoar a camisa escura que usava, ainda com uma gota de suor sobre o seu pescoço e os cabelos mais desalinhados que o costume. Ela encarou-o com interesse, levantando levemente uma sobrancelha, quando um sorriso se formava nos lábios vermelhos.

- Acabou _outra vez_? - indagou, levando o copo de vidro aos lábios e bebendo um bocado. - Como tinha acabado ontem, e no dia anterior e na semana anterior também?

- Que merda, Bella! - rosnou James, olhando para a mulher, sem apertar os últimos botões da camisa. - Eu caso-me amanhã! Eu não posso continuar com isto!

- E por que não? - indagou ela, sorrindo. - Eu também sou casada e o corno do meu marido nem faz ideia.

- Tu não o amas! - lembrou o Potter, virando-se para a janela aberta. - Eu amo a Lily. Apenas... tem sido complicado.

- Complicado porque ela está tão distante como tu - comentou a morena, bebendo mais um bocado de vinho. - Porque, tal como tu, ela anda distraída com outras coisas.

- Pára de insinuar idiotices, Bellatrix! - ordenou James, fixando a mulher. - Ela anda ocupada com o casamento, é apenas isso!

- Porque gostas de ser tão cego, James? - perguntou ela, levantando-se e aproximando-se do moreno. - Há mais de três meses que ela está assim, e tu acreditas mesmo que é por causa do casamento?

- Tu não vais conseguir separar-me de Lily! - declarou o Potter. - Não vais!

- Quem disse que quero? - indagou, sorrindo e passando uma mão delicada pelos ombros do homem. - Adultério é muito mais interessante que um simples caso.

- Tu és louca! - rosnou James, tentando afastar-se da mão dela. - Tu não prestas!

- E tu gostas - afirmou ela, gargalhando em seguida. - Tu não consegues acabar, James. Não tens essa capacidade, por muito que ames a Evans... Tu estás ligado a mim, obcecado por mim, louco por mim.

James fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume quente de Bellatrix, sentindo a loucura que ela representava. Passou a mão sobre o rosto dela, enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos negros, abriu os olhos e memorizou cada detalhe do rosto de Bellatrix. A delineada forma dos olhos negros, a delicadeza do nariz pequeno, o contorno forte dos lábios, a pele acetinada, o mínimo sinal perto do olho esquerdo.

- Tu és apenas uma obsessão - afirmou, num sussurro, sorrindo em seguida. - Porque eu quero aquilo que nunca poderei ter. - suspirou. - Acabou, Bella. Desta vez, é de vez.

James afastou-se da Lestrange, deixando delicadamente o seu rosto, pegando no casaco que estava sobre uma cadeira e vestindo-o. Caminhou até à porta e abriu-a devagar.

- Tens a certeza que ela fará a mesma escolha? - interrogou a morena, encostada à borda janela, com o copo de vinho na mão. - Tens certeza de que essa é a tua verdadeira escolha?

Ele parou, ainda de costas para a mulher, pensativo. Ele não tinha certezas de nada, mas precisava de acreditar em alguma coisa.

- Tu não irás durar para sempre - afirmou, sorrindo. - Desta vez, eu vou ouvir o meu coração e não a minha mente. Desta vez, eu aposto na Lily.

**. x .**

- Porque tens isso vestido? - indagou Sirius, ao entrar no quarto de Lily.

Ela olhava-se ao espelho, sentada no chão do quarto, às escuras, com o enorme vestido de noiva à sua volta. O tecido branco espalhava-se pelo chão, volumoso, enquanto os cabelos rubros caíam-lhe pelas costas, dando a toda a cena um aspecto levemente mórbido. No seu rosto, a maquilhagem daquele dia estava completamente esborratada e, nas suas mãos, estavam pétalas de rosa despedaçadas.

- Lily - chamou o moreno, aproximando-se da mulher. - O que se passa contigo?

- Achas que isto é um erro, Sirius? - perguntou ela, sem deixar de olhar a sua figura no espelho. - Achas que eu não deveria casar com James?

- Porque estás com dúvidas agora? - questionou o Black. - O que te está a fazer pensar assim?

- Ele desaparece por algumas horas - comentou ela. - Quase todos os dias, James fica incontactável por algum tempo e... eu sinto frieza quando ele está comigo.

- Tu não achas qu-

- É como se ele tivesse decidido dar todo o seu calor, todo o seu amor, a outra pessoa que não a mim! - declarou ela, virando o rosto para o moreno. - Eu percebi que não podia ter James e tu ao mesmo tempo. Era impossível ter os dois e eu escolhi-o a ele. Mas ele não me escolheu a mim!

- Lily, ouve! - ordenou Sirius, baixando-se ao nível da ruiva e olhando-a fixamente. - O James ama-te como nunca conseguiria amar outra pessoa. O facto dele se mostrar distante pode não ter nada a ver. O casamento é um grande passo e ele pode estar apenas assustado com isso. O que não quer dizer que não te ame.

- Mas-

- Todos nós queremos o amor de alguém unicamente para nós - interrompeu ele, segurando-lhe uma mão delicadamente. - Eu quero o amor de Bella e, mesmo sabendo que o tenho, ela nunca o demonstrará conscientemente. Eu quis o teu amor, mas eu sei que tu és de James, mesmo pensando que não, mesmo achando que me amas também - suspirou. - Bella é minha e James é teu de uma forma que nós nunca poderemos ser um do outro. O mesmo para eles em relação a nós.

Lily baixou o olhar para as pétalas de rosa que lhe tingiam o vestido de vermelho. O que Sirius dissera fazia sentido, mesmo que fosse uma verdade que poderia doer mais do que deveria. Ela não podia desistir de James, não naquele momento, não nunca. James era seu, o resto não mais importava. Viu Sirius levantar-se e preparar-se para sair. Olhou para o moreno, observou a silhueta dele e, interiormente, sorriu.

- O que vieste fazer aqui em plena madrugada? - indagou num fio de voz.

- Vim agora da despedida de solteiro de James e ouvi umas modelos a comentarem que tu não tinhas saído do quarto a noite toda - respondeu, voltando-se e colocando as mãos nos bolsos das jeans. - Queria ter a certeza que estavas bem.

- Eu não estou bem - vociferou ela, levantando-se lentamente, sacudindo as pétalas vermelhas do seu vestido, enquanto olhava para ele e mordia levemente o lábio inferior.

- Lily - murmurou o Black, tentando desviar o olhar. - Pára com isso.

- Pela última vez, Sirius - pediu ela, segurando a borda do vestido e dando um passo tímido até ele. - Dá-me todo o teu amor.

* * *

**N.A.:** Penultimo capítulo.  
**R.E.V.I.E.W. please.**  
_Just_


	10. In the End

**Track 10:  
**"_In the End"_

Os lábios dela estavam famintos, desejosos, loucos e intensos. As mãos dela prendiam o seu corpo ao dele, puxando-o para si, necessitando daquele contacto, aquele calor, como se não houvesse amanhã. O vestido branco ficava cada vez mais amassado, mas ela não se importava, nada importava a não ser eles e a intensidade do seu pecado.

Lily desabotoou a camisa de Sirius, botão a botão, com uma rapidez assustadora. Passou-lhe as unhas sobre os abdominais definidos, sobre o peito e sobre os ombros, fazendo-o deixar cair a camisa do seu corpo. Precisava do calor dele da mesma forma que precisava dele. E Sirius nada dizia, apenas se rendia ao pedido da ruiva. Seria aquela a última vez.

O Black passou-lhe as mãos pelas costas, enquanto lhe beijava a curva do pescoço e lhe desapertava o fecho do vestido de noiva, descendo-o pela pele alva dela, até que ficasse depositado no chão. Passou as mãos sobre as pernas dela, levantando-a e levando-a até ao tocador que se encontrava mesmo ao lado deles.

Lily encostou as costas no espelho gelado, ignorando o frio e voltando a beijar os lábios de Sirius. As suas mãos passeavam pelos ombros e costas do moreno, arranhando-o levemente, enquanto as suas pernas enlaçavam a cintura dele, pressionando-o contra si. Olhou-o nos olhos, criando um contraste entre verde e cinza, sorrindo delicadamente ao ver o desejo presente nas suas íris reflectido nas dele.

Baixou uma das suas mãos, lentamente, passando pelo peito dele, parando no cós das jeans do moreno, desabotoando o primeiro botão e, com a mesma calma e concentração, os que lhe restavam. Sirius beijava-lhe o peito, passando delicadamente a ponta da língua sobre um mamilo enrijecido enquanto acariciava o outro seio com a mão esquerda, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho ao seu ouvido.

Sentiu a mão dela, delicada e suave, entrando pela sua roupa íntima, tocando e acariciando lentamente o seu membro, obrigando-o a deixar escapar um suspiro contido. Voltou a beijá-la, mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior dela, passando as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, delineando cada pedaço de pele, tirando, sem hesitar, a única peça de roupa que ela ainda usava.

Olhou-a nos olhos, apreciando a beleza pura dela, encostando-a com mais força contra o espelho enquanto ela lhe baixava a roupa que ainda tinha no corpo. Segurou-lhe as costas com uma mão enquanto a outra contornava a perna direita dela, elevando-a e trazendo-a contra si, ajeitando-se entre ela.

Beijou-a novamente, penetrando-a, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho enquanto a sua língua buscava a dela. Sentiu as pernas da ruiva a puxarem-no mais para ela, obrigando-o a movimentar-se na procura pelo prazer maior. Passava os lábios pela curva do pescoço dela, sentindo as unhas da mulher nas suas costas, indicando-lhe a satisfação dela. Segurava-lhe os quadris com uma mão enquanto a outra agarrava fortemente um dos seios da Evans.

Ouvia-a murmurar ao seu ouvido, entre gemidos, implorando, baixinho, para que não parasse. Sentia-a cada vez mais próximo do êxtase, cada vez mais delirante de prazer, cada vez mais entregue à loucura. Abrandou o ritmo, parando em seguida, apenas para a mudar de posição, para a virar de costas para si, de forma a ficarem ambos de frente para o espelho.

Voltou a entrar nela, segurando-lhe um pulso sobre o tocador, a outra mão na intimidade da ruiva, obrigando-a a regressar ao ponto onde estava mais rápido. Viu-a colocar a mão sobre o espelho, olhando-os a ambos, vendo toda a heresia que cometiam. E, ao chegarem ao clímax, Sirius não parou, continuando os seus movimentos bruscos, ouvindo-a gritar de prazer, gemer o seu nome, implorar por mais, sempre enfrentando a realidade. Sempre de olhos fixos no maldito espelho.

**. x .**

Ela estava linda, perfeita, com o sorriso mais verdadeiro que ostentava no rosto em vários meses. O vestido branco brilhava com as luzes da igreja e as flores vermelhas que levava nas mãos apenas lhe realçavam a beleza intensa. Chegou ao altar, colocando-se ao lado do futuro marido, oferecendo-lhe o braço e sorrindo-lhe quando ele o aceitou.

Mas, em seguida, sem que ninguém percebesse, o olhar cor de esmeralda de Lily encontrava a prata dos olhos de Sirius. Um olhar de culpa e pecado, um olhar que afirmava não se arrependerem de nada feito. Um olhar de amantes.

O padre iniciara a cerimónia e Sirius aproveitava que estava todos distraídos para procurar a prima no meio da multidão de gente que enchia a igreja. Encontrou-a, de pé, ao lado de uma das colunas no lado oposto ao que se encontrava. Acenou-lhe discretamente e viu-a sorrir para si, ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lábio inferior e lhe lançava aquele olhar que ele tão bem sabia o significado. O olhar deles, um olhar de amor plenamente disfarçado de luxúria.

Sirius desviara o olhar no momento em que Lily iniciara os seus votos e Bella rapidamente captou os olhos de James nos seus. Os olhos cor de avelã do moreno, escondidos por detrás dos óculos, não estavam fixos na mulher com que ele se estava a casar. James encarava, discretamente, a mulher que o fizera comenter loucuras e o tornara um louco obcecado. Olhava para ela e, interiormente, sorria-lhe, sabendo que fora um erro ter-se envolvido com aquele veneno em forma de mulher, sabendo que, tal como uma droga, ela o viciara, ela o tivera, ela fizera-o pertencer-lhe. Entre os dois, era um olhar de ódio e loucura, um olhar de pura osessão.

E, finalmente, James desviou o olhar de Bella e encarou a mulher que acabara de lhe dizer _sim_. Levantou-lhe a mão, colocando a aliança no dedo anelar dela, mantendo um sorriso perfeito e verdadeiro. E, enquanto ele mesmo repetia os votos, enquanto ele dizia _sim_, as suas íris estavam fixas nas dela, transmitindo amor, devoção e, acima de tudo, confiança.

As vidas deles estaria eternamente ligadas por fios de pecado, amor, confiança, traição, loucura e amizade. As vidas deles estaria para sempre marcadas pelas músicas que cada uma delas representava. E, se Lily era humana que desejava ser estrela, Bellatrix era a estrela cadente que deixara os céus para ser, simplesmente, humana.

**The End**

* * *

**N.A.:** Ok, eu tenho graves problemas, eu sei! Esta fic é prenda de niver da Sami e da Giu (eu sei que foi entregue com mais de dois meses/semanas de atraso, mas eu sou péssima em deadlines!) A ideia do quadrado SBJL é culpa da Sami que queria uma fic deles e, como eu tenho problemas, resolvi escrever ^^  
Anyway, espero que gostem desta coisinha louca.  
Muito obigados a todos os que leram, seguiram, comentaram e gostaram da fic.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**Just


End file.
